


Hello? Goodbye? Will you stay?

by chocola_lover



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ambition, Blood, But they are good parents, Cheating, Delibird - Freeform, Edgy, Emo, Family, Fighting, Fluff, Goals, Killing parents, Light Angst, Literally just drabbles based off roleplays, Other, Seriously all these dumbasses do is fight, Soulmate AU, implied sex, inspiring, its not all angst i swear, probably wont mention names beside my oc most of the time, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocola_lover/pseuds/chocola_lover
Summary: So! Basically this is just going to be a collection of my mini drabbles I posted on instagram based off roleplays I have done.Oc's name is Madie.Instagram is Raichu.rpsAlso ignore relationship tags lol





	1. I love you...

She didn't deserve him. That was merely the a truth Madie held dear to her.  
She never truly thought she did.

A feeling of empty restlessness never did disappear despite every occasion Madie told herself she would settle.

The female told herself these empty things. Yet they never occurred.  
She had moved to Unova with him. Helped the poor boy settle down properly.

It wasn't that Madie failed to love him. Quite the opposite in fact. He had very quickly become her everything.

Yet alas. It came down to feelings of misplacement and self-worth.

So in the early morning, the brunette slipped out the door, leaving nothing of her once adoring presence besides a small note, carefully folded, on her pillow. In which it read. "I cannot express how much you infatuate me. Your words a comfort on the harshest of nights.  
Yet I cannot stay. Trapped in an everlasting dream.  
Please take care of yourself my love. It's all I ask. Take care of yourself and please don't despise me. Because I have no plans of ever meeting again...  
I shall always love you.  
Your Dearest,  
Madie"

And by the time James awoke the girl who had promised him a future would with all luck be headed as far away as possible, full of remorse.


	2. Don't Forget Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate take to "I love you..."

To say the lady had been arriving home later and later every day wouldnt be a stretch.  
It was never to late into the night, so far her latest arrival time 9pm, when she got off work at 5. She had a child to care for afterall.

Yet it appeared tonight she might not make it home at all, a new record for her. Something never done before.  
Her eyes glued on someone who wasnt the one waiting for her. Her laughs, her emotions, her whole damn body as she got intangled in their more then willing touch, their needy lips, everything. She was no longer only /his/. No her body seemed to belong to someone else every week.  
Whenever Madie returned home her legs would be shaky, an appetite lacking, and most of all.  
She smelt of a different perfume. Perfumes she would never wear. Perfume that belonged to another women. Whomever she had been messing with that week.  
To say she failed to care for the one whom always patiently waited for her, aways welcoming her with a warm hug that after all this time, still made her heart flutter, would simply be false.  
Madie cared for him more then she ever thought possible.

So why had she fallen back into old routines? Searching satisfactions in others? When all she wished for was right there.

She wasn't sure. Perhaps it was the due to the ecstasy she felt when in bed with them.  
The knowledge she could very easily get caught as she truly didnt do anything to hide it except greet him with a kiss, and give him affection as well.  
Give their small child a warm hug when she enter through the door. Praising them.

It was like he had simply become another toy for her to play with and wear out.

Yet he hadnt. She loved him.

Perhaps it was the commitment she failed to handle.

Perhaps it was from wounds that would never heal.

Whatever it was he had become on of many in the grand scheme of things, no matter how much she cared for him.

And it wasnt until the one morning, when their young child asked why she smelt funny, did Madie truly feel crack.

The question themselves made Madie gag, and without saying another word.

She fled. Rushed out the door with a streamline of tears.  
No goodbye. No nothing.  
She left her items there. Nothing but Noctowl, her jacket, and the clothes on her back being taken with her.  
She ran once more.  
Unable to handle it any longer.


	3. Don't Leave Me Like This, ya' asshole!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just very light nsfw contest honestly....extremely little description. Also this is super old

Sex wasn't considerably ideal within a washroom stall at a party.  
Much less so when getting caught could destroy the reputation of your partner- as the fine, civilized, gentleman.  
Madie was one of very few whom got to interlock in a much closer relationship with the champion of the Hoenn region. A relationship that had stuck for sometime now- as more then friends...not quite lovers...a middle ground where they were intimate yet not willing to give anything an 'official title'

It started simple enough, simple glances and motions, which led to arousal on the end of both of them. And some way or another, Madie found herself loosing the control over the situation and being pinned against a wall, her body throbbing as he pushed inside her with a fair amount of force. Waiting no time to begin rocking her with desperate thrusts.  
Soft moans as she struggled to keep her nails from loosing their grip on his back. Legs wrapped around his waist, securing her in this position, yet also leaving her free for him to do whatever was pleased.

The duo got lost in time, their noises forced to be soft, as even with the loud music echoing around a risk still rung high of being caught in such a position.  
Yet as they came down from their respective highs, Madie felt herself sink onto the messy floor, aching, tired, yet content.

"Steven?" She muttered as the blue hair male got changed "Mhm?" Was his only simple response. Madie huffed. "Help me up will ya?" And with that he merely chuckled before offering his hand.


	4. Don't Speak To Me Like That!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light Vioence Warning. Edgy.

A young girl sat on the chest of a male. He mumbled something inaudibable, face in a paralyzed sort of fear. He could hardly move, smoke has drained in of a proper ability to breath. His hands reached for the girl, voice scratchy as he seemed to beg for something. The only sentence managed to croak out in a way Madie could hear it was 

"My daughter. Please" 

Yet that was it, the girl, whom had been clutching a knife to his throat, drove it in deep within a flurry of painful emotion. Tearing through the flesh, and breaking muscles until she couldnt push farther.

The male gagged, eyes rolling to the back of his head as the knife slid from his throat. He wretched. Blood trailing from his mouth. The girl wasnt done yet. Her eyes, too tired to cry any longer simply stared, in such a blank state it was heard to even call her human. 

She changed the knifes positioning, carefully cutting the skin covering his throat in a smooth motion. Blood blurring view of anything proper.   
She dug the knife in again. And again. Until you could hardly tell it was a throat from the way it was torn up. So utterly mutualated. 

So the girl stood. Stared at the blood coating her hands for a brief moment, before kicking the man to lay beside a woman in a similar state of death. 

They wouldn't hurt anyone again.


	5. Die With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops....my longest piece.

Soulmates was a foolish belief. Someone only you were meant for? Laughable! Soulmates were a foolish thing created to make people for better about being alone, or more secure in a realtionship. 

Destiny was just as laughable. Add true love to that list. Honestly anything like that nothing more then fictional creations that people took for to seriously.

But let's say they /were/ real. In some hypothetical world. 

Then Madie would say her soulmate was a cruel twist. Something so unfair she despised it. 

Afterall. Right now she wanted her own soulmate dead...so what if her world went from black and white to vibrant shades of every color imaginable...the moment her eyes settled on his all those days ago in that dark cave. 

Soulmates didn't exist. Right? 

Haha...fuck. Life was nothing but awful.

Winded whipped Madie's face, sand blurring her eye sight...it was a pale cream, yet it strung so very much against her warm skin and eye which held tears within the corner.

The brunette struggled to blink through the covering at the person so near yet far. The person which brought this color to her world, but also feelings she never asked for and failed to understand, and so many situations she hated more then words could express.

A long war had reached its end. Evrry participant drained mentally and physically. Groudon merciless task of reshaping land finally stopped as the pokemon fell back to sleep once more. The affects of the wild storm from the pokemon the bloodshed from battle after battle with team magma, still ringing on.   
It would be awhile since the land fell back to normal. Until people stopped living in fear.

Madie wouldnt see that future however. She lacked any desire to. No. Her work was done. All that was left was the lovely release of death. 

Madie took a step closer. She could see blood on him now. His or anothers? Both answers were likely correct. Yet that same damn cold look loomed in his eyes. She understand his fury. Hell; it was expected. But she still almost broke off her blotted view.

The girl failed to be in any proper condition herself, a bloodied right eye likely her biggest concern. Not a chance it would ever work again. 

"Lance."

Alas the cold silence among this burning heat was broken with words spat with such a confused and dripping hatred.

"You have two choices. Die alongside me in peace. Or let me kill you. Either way you sure as hell wont see tomorrow."

She wasnt sure exactly /why/ she longed so deeply for his on demise. Yet the simple idea of him going on with his life once she was dead sickened her so very much. Yet her own death wasnt a question. 

So alas he must also die.

If he spoke she didnt hear him. Perhaps she didnt want to either.  
Hearing Lance's voice right now, whether it be laced in anger, disgust, or just shocked betrayal, anything would break her.

So Madie only looked at Noctowl with a slow nod. This was their last battle. They both knew it. 

And Madie also knew her chances of actually dragging him down with her were slim. 

But it went without question that Madie would at least leave an everlasting scar to haunt the Johto Champion and her 'beloved' soulmate.


	6. Ambition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey! Not poorly written angst.

Madie blinked, her body numb with overwhelming emotions.

This was it.

This was the moment she had worked so hard for.

Very soon she would discover if everything had been for nothing. If the path she had walked with such effort may suddenly snap shut. A purpose she struggled to gain be washed away in a single second.

Yet on another hand. She could succeed. Prove herself. Become someone she had always dreamed of.

Hard work wasnt every single aspect of this future. Some luck was mixed in.

Whether she won or lost this battle, one thing was for certain. 

Her life would be forever changed.

So with a sharp command, Madie's eyes flared up with an unwavering determination.

For once she was ready to accept whatever fate had in store.


	7. Well Fuck!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I escaped crippling depression for two minutes and wrote this

Madie huffed as she swirled on her feet, back facing away from Lance as she crossed her arms with a childish pout etched on her lips.

Another worthless argument? Oh what else could it be! It was one the two had been having for a good month now, nearly daily at that. But what could be said? It was a topic they never ended up settling. 

Her foot tapped the ground, Lance had also turned away. Now they stood back to back. Both to stubborn to face the other. 

"For the last time Lance! Dragons are hard to control....they dont understand their own strength. We cant trust Lelia with a Dratini. You know how she is, a personality as dense as yours. It would only end poorly. Hoothoot is the only way to go!"

That same pointless fact brought up, it meant nothing, it really didnt mean a thing to Lance. It was a pointlessnd infuriating thing. Not even correct! Madie stuck to such a belief wholeheartedly however, and from the way she brought it up nearly every few moments in this argument it was clear her view wouldn't be shifting soon.

Lance twitched; lips frowning. His mind ached from this pointless fact. It was /his/ daughter, he knew her just as well as Madie. She was his daughter and that certainly meant she was destined to be a dragon tamer.

"Madie. That is ridiculous. Your damn Noctowl tries to rip my eyes out every other day. Pesky weak birds have no place around her! You should know that. She would tame a dratini without a single issue. They are the sweetest and you cannot aruge that."

Madie growled under her breath; pesky weak bird? Oh this was no longer another argument about their daughters strength. The brunette swung around and grabbed the back of his cape, tugging at it to knock him slightly off balance. Her eyes were dark; something almost taunting hidden within. Bringing her beloved pokemon into this was a step too far (it seemed they always went to far within arguments. It was nearly pathetic to watch.)

"Now listen here. Lelia isnt raising a god damn dragon, she is going to be a strong trainer and, oh, I don't know? Not be killed by a hyper beam at age ten. I didn't give birth to /our/ child so you could raise another dragon lover. So fucking sh-"

Her oddly slow and eerily calm manner of speech was cut off as the sound of their back door opening and closing soon filled the atmosphere, followed by a young chirpy voice. A small girl entered the room, her hair slightly wavy like her mother yet the same red as her father, and eyes the same cold silver as her father as well. She was around the age of six and had also adopted Madie's shorter height amoung a few other physical features from both sides. 

Madie hurried to let go and the duo brushed themselves off, best not to act like they were having another squabble and upset the girl.   
Within the girls arms there was a red and white bird who cheerfully squawked and Lelia thrust it forward proudly, it sounded again.

"Look at my new friend!"

Madie's eyes briefly darted to Lance, his face was pale and posture straight and stiff. Madie swallowed roughly and looked back at the girl and her pokemon. 

A delibird. 

The brunette couldnt resist a faint laugh as she pat the birds head. 

So much for strongest trainer.


	8. Waves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in the middle of class uhhhhhhh

A small girl stood on a beach, toes curling into the sand, eyes staring blindly into the vast ocean in front of her eyes. Not quite out of her view was a cave, peeking out of the waves, the water lapping at the stone with no mercy. The waves were rough tonight, it wasn’t surprising. The wind was whipping at her face after all, and rain was obvious in the heavy way the air hung. 

Her face was hidden behind a red hood in which was pulled over her head, and yet it seemed nothing was hidden. For her expression of utter disposure of emotion. She appeared to be waiting. Who knew what for. Merely waiting. With a round ball of feathers by her side- a HootHoot to be precise. 

Yet a voice cut through the silence of the washing waves, and the girl’s head looked up, eyes analyzing the character approaching. Oh yes. Of course. This was in order for tonight.

Her posture slackened into a bow as she greeted the figure who held air of authority within them. And they gave a sigh, which appeared to cause a slight crack in the lack of expression, something of slight fear taking over for only the briefest of seconds as she straightened her posture.

The other’s hand graced underneath the hood, pushing it back so a hand could smooth down the scattered hair beneath, and the girl let out a noise almost like a purr. Something which gave the older figure a wicked grin as he offered a hand in which she almost far too eagerly accepted, and within the darkness, the headed back towards the cave still getting battered by waves.

Headed back to preform acts she wished not to discuss.


	9. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness and Blindness aren't truly the same

Thick breathing, clouds dancing across the moon, and a chilly breeze.

Caught in a rather tough spot after a fight. A brunette was pressing against brick with a knife so gently cutting the skin at her neck. 

Madie let her teeth flash slightly in the coyest of grins. So this is how she died, huh? In a game she started herself? Well. You couldn't win everytime. 

"Go on- finish me off."

Her voice oozed amusment. And whilst she was pulsing with fear...that would be so utterly idiotic to show. However! Speaking did cause the knife to dig slightly deeper into her skin. A threatening nearness.

Yet the male who held her merely grunted, backing slightly. Tossing his head to stare at the sky. Hand; and blade lingering in mid air as he looked upwards. 

"You put up a good fight. Better then most of the scum around here."

Hm? This wasn't expected. What was he playing at? To let her go free? Now?! Or was he trying to get her to lower her gaurd? Well, if this was merely underestimating her- the female growled softly. Taking such a sincere opportunity.

But what a terrible timing this was. 

Her feet launched her forward, hand placement causing the male now lost in thought to lose focus, her feet tumbled forward, the knife fell from his grip and into the air.

A sound sliced through the air.

Was that...a scream..?

But no one else was here besides the brunette and Alistair and it certainly wasn't his.

And thats when the pain hit. Burning and ripping through her viens. The pain alone enough to soak her vision in-

A shaky hand against her face. Dampness. Blood.

Oozing from the pressure of the impact into the vunerable organ. 

Her legs shook. Falling out beneath her and causing her to cripple to the dirty ground.

No more noise. No more action.

Yet if one listened close enough the softest sound of the pattering red hitting the cold cement would be present and the girls faint whimpering. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this on the spot after crying over a dumb au Ryan and I talked about.


End file.
